Duel monsters era
This is the 1st chapter of Legends unite! Transcript History (Egypt, 5,000 years ago) Narrator: Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these Shadow Games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world, until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the magic away, imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium Items. Now, 5,000 years later, a boy named Yugi unlocks the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. He is infused with ancient magical energies, for destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the Shadow Games, just as the brave pharaoh did 5,000 years ago. The ancient Egyptians could have never predicted that their mystical battles would evolve into the most popular card game in the world: Duel Monsters. And one of the best duelist to ever play this game was Yugi Muto. He was always up for a challenge. One day, his grandfather decided to give Yugi his greatest test to date: the impossible task of assembling a 5,000-year-old artefact, known as the Millennium Puzzle. But it wasn't impossible for Yugi - he solved the puzzle. And when he did, he also unleashed the great power of an ancient pharaoh. Yugi Muto: Yu-Gi-Oh! (Transforms into Yami Yugi) Narrator: The two became great friends. Yami Yugi: The Millennium Puzzle connects us, Yugi. And I sense fate has more in store for us. Yugi Muto: Well, we're in this together, no matter what. Narrator: And it wasn't long until Yugi and the Pharaoh would be working together to save the world from all sorts of wicked forces, like the ruthless Seto Kaiba. (Flashback: Pre-Duelist Kingdom) Seto Kaiba: Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Yugi. Yami Yugi: My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. But it does contain... the unstoppable Exodia! I've assembled all five special cards; all five pieces of the puzzle! Kaiba: I-It's not possible! No one's ever been able to call him! Yami: Exodia... Obliterate! (Kaiba screams as he is defeated) Narrator: And Pegasus, the cold-hearted creator of Duel Monsters, who coveted Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. (Flashback: Duelist Kingdom Title Match) Pegasus: Now prepare yourself for the ultimate merged monster: the Thousand-Eyes Restrict! Yami Yugi: Attack, Magician with Chaos Scepter Blast! Your Thousand-Eyes Restrict has been destroyed! Pegasus: Oh Noooo! Narrator: And even the most fearful of all: the maniacal Marik Ishtar, who wanted to get revenge on the Pharaoh. (Flashback: Battle City Finals) Yami Marik: The darkness is here to stay! Yami Yugi: Behold! Ragnarok! Once this great power is released, every monster on your side of the field will be crushed, including your Winged Dragon of Ra! The time has come for me to fulfill my destiny and rid the world of your evil once and for all! Narrator: However, their adventure wasn't over yet. They had to face Dartz, a former king of Atlantis who was turned evil by an ancient 10,000 year old stone called the Orchiaclos to feed a monster called the Great Leviathan, who threatened not only the human world but the Duel Monsters Spirit World itself! Yami and Yugi were summoned to the Duel Monsters world to help Dark Magician Girl awaken the three legendary dragons: Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos Dark magician girl: We need you. All of us need you. You two are our only hope. Yugi and Yami: Timaeus! Narrator: Although our heroes kept marching, there was a fork in the road when one of Dartz's minions Raphael told Yami that he was evil, but the Pharaoh doubted his words, so Raphael gave Yami the Seal of Orchicalos to prove his own words to be true. Yami: I activate the Seal of Orchicalos! Narrator: the card warped his mind after Yami lost the duel. His soul was going be taken to the Great Leviathan, but Yugi sacrificed his own soul to save his friend. Yugi: Pharaoh! I won't let this happen to you! (Yugi pushes Yami out of the way) Yami: Yugi, no! What are you doing here?! Yugi: It only needs one of us, so I'm letting the Seal take me instead. Yami: No! YUGI! Narrator: But this didn't stop the Pharaoh. He pushed on forward to save his friend then came face to face with Dratz Dartz: You will be sacrificed to the Great Leviathan! Yami: Knight of Destiny, attack his reptile with Sword of Justice! Narrator: With the aid of his friends, Joey and Kaiba, along with the Egyptian God cards, they defeated Dartz. Kaiba then created a new tournament to see if anyone could defeat Yugi. But no one was dangerous than Zigfried Von Schroeder and his brother after Zigfried's defeat the hands of Kaiba. He trusted a powerful spell card to his younger brother: the Golden Castle of Stromberg, a card Zigfried altered so that it was not only indestructible, but once played, it released a powerful virus into the KaibaCorp mainframe. But luckily, Yugi defeated Leon, emerging victorious. There was one final step before Yami could enter the afterlife: remember his name! The evil Bandit King Bakura wanted the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle and the other Millennium Items to awaken the dark being Zorc, an evil that the Pharaoh's father imprisoned. Yugi and his friends ventured into the Pharaoh's memories and helped him while defeating the evil Bandit King. Then the Pharaoh remembered his name. Atem: It's my name! My name is Atem! Zorc: No! Atem: I give to you the Creator of Light! Zorc: IMPOSSIBLE! Atem: Darkness be gone! (Zorc screamed at his death as he faded into nothing) Narrator: Even with Zorc destroyed, the Creator told Atem he had one more task to complete: Atem now had to return the Millennium Items to their place of origin: the Millennium Stone. Later it was decided that Atem would have to be defeated in a duel where he was actively trying to win. Though Joey and Kaiba suggested that either of them battled the Pharaoh, their requests were declined, for Atem's chosen opponent was the one person he trusted al those years: Yugi. Despite having summoned the Egyptian Gods and his favorite cards, Yugi used his own talent to defeat Atem and allow him to cross into the afterlife. Joey Wheeler: Hey, Pharaoh! I hate to break the terrible news to you, but you're not going anywhere! 'Cause everything you've given us stays right here in our hearts! Atem: Right! Yugi: Like we always say, it's your move! (Atem gave a thumbs up as he walked into the afterlife) Present Day Narrator: Yugi fought and won many battles, earning him the title he is known by the world over: the King of Games. Which brings us to today. A challenge from one of Yugi's old foes would soon thrust him into a battle that will decide the fate of all Duel Monsters. (Someone knocks on the door) Yugi: I'll get it, Grandpa! (Yugi opens the door to see his best friend Joey Wheeler) Yugi: Hey Joey! Joey: Hey Yuge! what's up? Yugi: Nothing much. Joey: Ya still miss the Pharaoh, don't ya? Yugi: Yeah, a little it, but I know he'll be in our hearts, now and forever. Joey: Yeah, you're right buddy. Yugi: And by the way, you remember how you dueled Marik's dark half to save Mai from the Shadow Realm? Joey: Yeah, and I'll tell you, the duel with that creep was one duel I'll never forget! (a flashback is shown) Yami Marik: Behold the Winged Dragon of Ra's true form! (the Winged Dragon of Ra becomes a phoenix) Joey: Talk about a freaky light show! Yami Marik: Now my phoenix destroy his Gilford! (the phoenix destroyed Joey's monster as Yami Marik's Life Points dropped to 900) Yami Marik: WHAT!? Impossible! (It was Joey's turn. He's now leading with 1200 Life Points, but he was exhausted after the attack but he musters up the energy needed to draws his card) Joey (thoughts): Gearfried the Iron Knight... he has enough attack points to end the duel! Joey: Alright Marik, I summon...Gearfried the Iron Knight! (Gearfied was summoned but just as Joey was about to call his attack, his sister Serenity raced up to the tower to see him, then he fainted ending the flashback) Joey: Well if it wasn't for my strong will, my mind would've been trapped with Mai. Yugi: But at least Atem managed to not only defeat him but he saved the good Marik too. (then there was a knock on the door and Joey opened it) Mailman: Package for Yugi Muto. Yugi: Uh, thanks? (Yugi collects the package then he closes the door then the mailman turned out to be Roland) Roland: The package has been delivered successfully, Mister Kaiba! Kaiba (on com): Well done, Roland. Now return to the Kaiba Dome and make the preparations! Roland: Yes sir! (Roland got onto his motor bike and drove off) Yugi: So who do you think would send me a parcel? (Then Yugi and Joey take a look and a see VHS tape and see the letters 'KC') Joey: I know that logo. It's gotta be that rich boy challenging you to a duel. Yugi: Yeah it's gotta be Kaiba. (Yugi places the VHS tape into a player and pressed play and it played it showed Yugi's rival Seto Kaiba) Kaiba: Yugi Muto, for far too long you have outshined me but I won't have it not here not now come to the Kaiba Dome at 2.30pm. I'll be waiting. (To end the video Kaiba laughed in glory. Joey sighed) Joey: That's the one thing I don't like about Kaiba, he's always desperate to beat you. So Yuge, what's your plan? (Yugi looked at the clock and saw 10:30am) Yugi: I better accept Kaiba's request. Joey, could you tell Téa and Tristan? They'll want to hear this. Joey: Already on it Yug! (Joey rushes outside) (2.30pm. Yugi and his friends see the Kaiba Dome and enter it they saw the inside was big as a football stadium and at the center they all saw Kaiba with a suitcase in his hand) Yugi: Kaiba! Kaiba: I'm glad you accepted my request Yugi. (sees Yugi's friends and smirks) And I see you brought you little pals along to watch your defeat. Joey: What was dat Rich Boy!? (Joey tried to charge at Kaiba but Tristan held his back) Tristan: Easy man don't let him get to you! Joey: But Tristan- Yugi: It's okay Joey, I got this! Joey: Alright Yuge, good luck. (he sat back down on his seat) Yugi: Alright Kaiba, why did you bring me here? Kaiba: Isn't it obvious? I called you here to challenge the one person that has been a thorn in my side for years. (He puts the suitcase down then opens it to reveal the Millennium Puzzle, shocking Yugi and his friends) Kaiba: Recognize this? Yugi: What!? The Millennium Puzzle!? Kaiba: That's right. My scavengers found it in the ruins of the temple and we reassembled it in mere minutes, something that took you eight years to accomplish. Yugi: But how is this possible!? (Kaiba throws the Puzzle to Yugi and he catches) Kaiba: I have my ways Yugi. So unless you wish to back out, call. Him. Here. Yugi: Alright Kaiba I'll try, but don't say I didn't warn you. (Yugi puts the puzzle back on and uses a spiritual connection to Atem) Yugi (thoughts): Atem. Are you here? Where are you? Atem: I hear your voice Yugi. Yugi: Thank goodness i thought you were still in the sprit realm Atem: So why would you contact me in your mind? Yugi: It's Kaiba he wants to challenge you to a duel Atem: Oh is that so? Very it has been a while since he and i had a duel Yugi: Good luck Atem! (back in the real world Yugi transformed into Atem) Kaiba: Ah Pharaoh it took you long enough Atem: alright Kaiba you want a duel you got one! Kaiba: Best idea i heard all day Mokuba close the Kaiba dome! Mokuba: You got it big bro (They all saw Mokuba at the control centre he closed the doors and hatch) Kaiba: I hope your ready to lose this time Pharaoh! Atem: Heh hardly this will be just like our other but how about we even the odds? (Atem took 3 cards from his deck the three egyptian god cards) Atem: By defeating you without the egyptian gods! (Kaiba laughed nastily at Atem) Kaiba: Oh please you couldn't beat with one egyptian god card in battle city what makes you think you can win!? Atem: I betted you without them before so this time will be no different! Tristan: What without the Egyptian god cards!? Tea: So how will Atem win without them Joey: Don't worry Tea if we know Atem he's always got an ace up of his sleeve! Kaiba: I hope your ready to lose your title Pharaoh! Atem: I won't be losing anything and now it's time to duel! (the two rivals glared at each other and shouted) Atem and Kaiba: LET'S DUEL! (a few turns have passed and Atem was backed into a corner by Kaiba. Although Atem had Dark Magician Girl, Kaiba had Kaiser Glider to back him up as well as Kaiser Sea Horse to defend him) Kaiba: Kaiser Glider, destroy Dark Magician Girl! Atem: Not so fast, Kaiba! I reveal my Trap: Mirror Force! Kaiba: Not that! Atem: Oh yes Kaiba and with this all your monsters are destroyed! Kaiba: Guess again! I play my own trap: Dark Sacrifice! Atem: What!? Kaiba: By tossing Saggi the Dark Clown from my Deck to the Graveyard, your Mirror Force is shattered! (The reflective barrier shatters as Kaiser Glider's flame destroys Dark Magician Girl) Atem: Dark Magician Girl! (Kaiba laughs at Atem) Kaiba: Tell me, Pharaoh. How does it feel to lose your onlyprecious monster!? (Atem growled at this and yelled) Atem: Kaiba! this is exactly what I meant by relying only on power to win! Kaiba: So what? Atem: You may have power to aid you, Kaiba but I am filled with the faith in my friends and my deck so go ahead Kaiba, defeat me if you wish, but know that as long as you follow that path of selfishness and hatred, you will never be the true King of Games! Kaiba: GET REAL, PHARAOH! I DON'T NEED SOME PETTY SPEECH TO BACK ME UP! It never helps anyone! Do you wish to learn my true story, Pharaoh? I've always been alone and forever believing in your deck is weak! It's some lame fairy tale your weak grandfather made up to put kids like you to bed! There is no such thing as the heart of the cards!!! (This shocked Atem. Joey, Tea, Tristan, and even Mokuba were shocked by Kaiba's words. Mokuba started to cry) Mokuba: Seto... (Atem sighs at this) Atem: You're wrong, Kaiba. You're not alone. You have someone always there for you and it's Mokuba! (Atem points to the tower with Mokuba in it) Atem: You have always been there for him, Kaiba. Even when Pegasus read your mind with the Millennium Eye and the time when Noah used him as shield, but you choose to spare him. If that's not proof of you caring for the one person you've protected the most of your life, then I don't know what is. Kaiba: Are you finished!? I have a duel to win and I have the perfect card to finish it! Atem: Perfect card? No! Don't tell me you're about to- (Kaiba laughed insane with vicious smirk) Kaiba: Indeed I am Pharaoh! I'm sure you remember my Kaiser Sea Horse's special ability, but I'll refresh your memory, just in case you forgot! Tristan: Of course! Kaiser Sea Horse can count as 2 monsters when summoning a high-level Light-Attribute monster. Kaiba: Doctor Dork is right for once. And now's the time to show you! I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse in order to summon my most powerful monster! Atem: Oh no! Kaiba: That's right, Pharaoh! I summon the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon! (Blue-Eyes White Dragon emerges with a mighty roar) Atem: The Blue-Eyes White Dragon... Kaiba: Impressed? You should be. This monster has been a major obstacle in your career. And once this duel's over, I shall stand triumphant! And to do that, I'll get rid of everything you have, starting with your face-downs. I activate A Wingbeat of Giant Dragon! Atem: Not that! Kaiba: That's right! Once I call my Kaiser Glider back to my hand, all your Spell and Trap cards, along with any hope of defeating me will be blown away! (As it began to disappear, Kaiser Glider flapped its wings, creating a windstorm that swept away Atem's two cards, Dust Tornado and Spellbinding Circle) Kaiba: And now I have rid you of everything! You have no monsters, no Spells and no Trap cards to back you though, Pharaoh! I'll end my turn for now. Just face facts - you already lost from the start of the duel. Without your monsters to back you up, what are you going to now!? (Atem's face darken then remembers something) Solomon Muto (Voice): Remember to believe in the heart of cards. (Atem smiles and say) Atem: I'm going to win this duel and it starts right now! (Atem gets ready to draw his card and think to himself) Atem (thoughts): This is it. I have one chance. Heart of the cards, guide me! (Atem draws his card and smiles) Atem: Yes! I activate Card of Sanctity! This allows us to draw until we both have six cards in our hand! Kaiba: I don't care if you draw a hundred cards. You've lost anyway. Atem: I disagree with you, Kaiba. Now I activate Ancient Rules! This card allows me to summon a level 5 or higher monster to the field. Kaiba: Oh please! what kind of monster is level 5 or- (then Kaiba remembered something) Kaiba: NO! Atem: That's right Kaiba! I summon my faithful servant: the Dark Magician! (Dark Magician is summoned as he glares to the white dragon. Kaiba growls but smirks) Kaiba: Hah! Nice try Pharaoh, but Blue-Eyes has more attack points than your magician. Atem: That maybe be true, but not for long. I activate the spell Bond between Teacher and Student! This allows me to re-summon Dark Magician Girl from my graveyard! (Dark Magician Girl returns to the field and looks at blue eyes) Dark Magician Girl: Oh my! Blue-Eyes White Dragon! It's as powerful as I remember. Dark magician: Not to worry, my apprentice. As long as we stand united, we can defeat him. Dark Magician Girl: Okay! Atem: And now I activate Dark Magic Twin Burst! Thanks to this, Dark Magician's attack points increase by the attack total of Dark Magician Girl, just enough to defeat your Blue-Eyes White Dragon! (Dark Magician's attack points rise to 4500) Kaiba: No! This cannot be! Tea: Yes! Atem now has enough attack points to defeat Kaiba. Tristan: All right! Joey: Wipe that smug smile of his face Atem! Mokuba: SETO! Atem: Kaiba, when you placed your faith in power and hate, you lose sight of your true self! It's over! Go, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, attack Blue-Eyes White Dragon and end this duel! (The two magicians combined their staffs) Dark Magician Girl: Ready, master? Dark Magician: As always, my apprentice! Here goes! Dark Magician Girl: NOW! Dark Magician & Dark Magician Girl: TWIN DARK MAGIC ATTACK! (the blast approaches Blue-Eyes and Kaiba screams with uncontrollable fury) Kaiba: PHARAOH! I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY MY BEST MONSTER! NOT LIKE THIS! BLUE-EYES, COUNTER WITH WHITE LIGHTNING! (Blue-Eyes fires a blast of white energy that collides with the magicians' blast. Suddenly, the room began to warp) Atem: What in the name of!? Kaiba: What's happening?! KaibaCorp technology isn't supposed to do that! (Then the strange light absorbed both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl, along with blue-eyes then everyone in the duel dome, starting with Kaiba.) Atem: KAIBA! (He became the next one to be swallowed by the white light) Joey Tea and Tristan: ATEM! (they were next to be caught by the white light) Mobuka: SETO! (But the light didn't stop there. It absorbed all of Domino city then the entire world to be encased in the strange light) Category:Scripts